The program aims to identify those parameters which correlate with response of tumors to antitumor agents. To achieve this aim, information on drug pharmacokinetics in patients will be integrated with data on drug uptake into tumor cells, levels of nucleotides, of target and activating and deactivating enzymes and levels of salvage metabolites. In addition measurements will be made of direct drug effects on cell viability and biochemical integrity. Information on cell kinetics and DNA content of cells will also be integrated into a total picture of drug tumor interaction. The target diseases for these studies include acute leukemia, malignant melanoma, sarcomas and bronchogenic and colon carcinomas. The target drugs include adramycin, arabinosyl-cytosine, methotrexate and 5-fluorouracil. The spectrum of diseases and drugs will be expanded as the program progresses. Investigational drugs being incorporated into the program include 2,4-diamino-t-adamantyl-6-methyl pyrimidine and cis-dichloro-transdihydroxy-bis-isopropylamine-platinum IV.